


If you´re going through hell, keep going.

by Mieczyslaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Allison Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Theo, M/M, Stalia never happened, caring pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieczyslaw/pseuds/Mieczyslaw
Summary: He had forgiven him, as he knew it was difficult for Theo to hold back his other half. The older asserts frequently that it´s because he´s not only a werecoyote but also a werewolf – which makes him a chimera who are tougher to control than other weres as Theo says.Of course, Stiles trusts him in telling the truth because why would he willingly hurt his boyfriend…__________________________Stiles and Theo are a couple for six months, but at times there are feelings involved that should not be associated with a romantic relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like the beginnings of this fanfic.  
> I´d appreciate every type of comment:)

He sights and stands up to stretch and get all the kinks out of his muscles from sitting for several hours in the same position.

Finally, he thinks he has everything covered for the big exam tomorrow morning. It´s in the one class he actually has trouble passing, with the professor practically hating his guts for whatever reason. But there are times where even Stiles himself reckons he should just shut his mouth and stop commenting on things Harris just said...although in each case he can´t stop himself from adding something. Which is why he needs to ace it. Or more appropriately in his case, not just scrape through.

After 3 weeks of nothing but studying – and occasionally freaking out – he almost feels comfortable to say that he has everything relevant memorised.

There is just the problem of him being pretty sleep-deprived and suffering from caffeine addiction. Though he looks forward to the time he´ll be finished with the exam because he´ll be able to fall straight into bed and hope Theo will join soon enough.

Hopefully, his boyfriend is in a good mood tomorrow, otherwise they probably just argue again because of Stiles being stressed with overworking himself for the past weeks and not listening to Theo to relax sometimes and take time out.

Theo came to him a lot these weeks to get him to take a break, but Stiles couldn´t break off right in the middle of something. It´s not like Theo wanted to wait for him to conclude his current task, but he always had to have time right away, and that´s not something Stiles can do in this class. He desperately needed all the time he could get after the last exam he had written just about three weeks ago.

Stiles has to admit that the last few weeks were quite hard for him, not just because of the studying but also because he hardly spent time with Theo, Scott or the others.

He understands that it has been hard for Theo, too, because they are already together for six months, and spending a lot of time interacting only while sleeping next to each other, isn´t enough quality time with your boyfriend.

Since some time already, Theo nearly couldn´t wait to get down to business, that is having sex for the first time with him.

It´ll be Stiles´ first time ever, hence he wants to wait for it to come naturally, to be happening naturally, because he might be a little bit scared about it. Along with it comes his self-consciousness and his insecurity in general.

Theo became even more persuasive with time and Stiles is running out of words to explain to Theo why he wants to wait. Stiles is not lying to him, but Theo thinks his reasoning isn´t good enough and argues that the first time always is awkward and might hurt a bit, but it shouldn´t hold him back.

Stiles doesn´t know how to explain it anymore, but he doesn´t feel ready yet, even if he´s already 20 years old, goes to college and dates a 25-year-old.

He hopes, Theo can be persuaded to wait some more without dumping Stiles.

For now though, Stiles has to sleep. That way, he might get this little bit of sleep before the exam.

Once he´s out of the bathroom he shuffles to their shared bedroom and slumps on his side of the bed.

Theo is still out with some friends to dance the night away or something like that. He said he needed to get out before he would smash Stiles´ books.

It won´t be long before Theo will come home, too. But as soon as Stiles´ head hits his pillow he is fast asleep and dreaming of formulas and terms.

 

\-------------------

 

Later the night – it couldn´t be too long ago since Stiles himself went to bed – he hears Theo stamping up the stairs into their bedroom and falling directly beside him onto the mattress.

Stiles is not quite awake, but he would have been thankful if Theo had been less noisy and more considerate of Stiles´ exam tomorrow – or, well, it might already be in a few hours…

He knows that he could tell him that, but he´s not in the mood to argue in the middle of the night. They already had this talk and it didn´t seem to have an effect so far. Much the same goes through his head when the pungent smell of alcohol is drafting over from his boyfriend.

The younger of the two just turns around in order to get back to sleep.

Apparently, Theo is having none of it, as a strong hand grabs his shoulders and turns him around on his back.

“Ugh… Theo”, he mumbles sleepily and pries his eyes open reluctantly. “Go t´bed. ´M tir´d”

“I know some ways to get you awake in no time, baby”, is slurred into his neck as Theo begins to nuzzle at his skin.

At least, he has enough control to not let his were out, it´s not that it hadn´t happened before.

Just two weeks prior, when he came home just as drunk, he got so horny and bit Stiles´ throat bloody. It hurt like hell and Stiles tried to drag him off his neck, but that´s easier said than done when you´re just a human in front of a supernatural creature.

There had been blood on the sheets and it took Stiles crying and basically screaming at him to stop.

After that, the chimera looked so guilty and apologised that it had been the alcohol and Stiles´ delicious smell affecting him. In addition to that, he said the last months were torture for his coyote as they hadn´t had sex yet and he wanted to claim his boy badly.

He had forgiven him, as he knew it was difficult for Theo to hold back his other half. The older asserts frequently that it´s because he´s not only a werecoyote but also a werewolf – which makes him a chimera who are tougher to control than other weres as Theo says.

Of course, Stiles trusts him in telling the truth because why would he willingly hurt his boyfriend… And it´s not like Theo is to blame that his were is attracted to Stiles´ scent. It´s way better than the were disliking Stiles and confusing Theo´s feelings.

He hadn´t told anybody about the incident though, Theo asked him to. The relationship between Theo and Stiles´ friends wasn´t that good as it is, so he chose not to make it any trickier for his boyfriend to get the others to like him.

He just told them it was him being clumsy again and he had been lucky that they dropped the topic – after laughing at him first... Mentally, he had given himself a clap on his shoulder for having managed to lie to weres without them noticing. Though he wasn´t sure if Derek believed it as he just stared at him with his calculating eyebrows furrowed. He got increasingly better at observing everything and everyone around him, especially his pack. Thankfully, Lydia wasn´t in Beacon Hills at the time, as nothing could get past her cleverness, it nearly freaks him out sometimes, when she looks right though him.

Now though, Stiles desperately needs to sleep, tomorrow there will be enough time for cuddling again at last.

“Not now, Theo. You know that I have that exam tomorrow”, he eventually said, while moving the elder´s face from his neck with both his hand to kiss him – whilst trying to ignore the sharp smell of alcohol.

In response, Theo groans loudly, but moves to sit up. “Damn it! You´re a fucking tease, you know?”

The elder one sounds annoyed already, so Stiles doesn´t say anything, as not having to reason with him about the to-have-sex-already-topic again.

“Listen, I´m just saying that you can´t blame me if my were will snap one time and fucking claim you while I can´t stop it ´cause you denied it too often when I offered to ease you into it and show you how beautiful it can be… The occasional blow or hand job won´t be enough…”, Theo warns and staggers into the bathroom.

That leaves the human dumbfounded… Is it really possible that Theo won´t be able to stop his were? Would it just take Stiles when it can´t wait anymore?

But when he thinks about what Theo said about the difficulty to control the animal side of a chimera – he has already experienced his control slipping just two weeks ago - and about the fact that it didn´t get a lot of affection from Stiles the past weeks, it seems quite logical. Even if he admits it only begrudgingly, as it´s not that nice of a thought thinking about Theo losing control and his were just claiming him.

His boyfriend comes back into the bedroom and lies onto his side of the bed before pulling Stiles back to his front.

“We´ll talk about that topic tomorrow after I´m finished at work and you´re back from college,” Theo determines.

Stiles can´t hold back the sign that slips past his lips at his words, but before he can reply, Theo goes on.

“And Stiles?” There´s a pause where the younger hums in acknowledgement. “Don´t disappoint me!” Again, Theo pauses briefly before continuing. “Now let´s sleep!”

That he does… He doesn´t even have enough energy to freak out about the upcoming conversation which makes him more nervous than the exam itself. Nor does he have the nerves to complain about Theo´s biting tone and practically commanding him. He´s gone before even thinking about an appropriate response.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Once he hands in his finished exam past noon the next day – Harris looks him up and down with a judging gleam in his eyes, probably pleased about his run-down appearance and his dark circles around the eyes, that fucking dick! –  he walks to the cafeteria to meet up with Scott who fortunately didn´t have to write this test.

Scott and Stiles both started at the college after they left high school. Scott went for becoming a veterinarian, as it´s always been his dream job, whereas Stiles wants to become a criminal psychologist and maybe soon follow in his dad´s footsteps.

These two plus Isaac – who wants to become a teacher – are the only ones of the pack going to this college which is just a forty minutes’ drive away from Beacon Hills, because they preferred to stay living in their hometown and with the family. The mighty alpha himself stayed too of course, as a wolf doesn´t like leaving his territory unprotected and he´s got a job as a deputy at the station since he managed to finish college after he paused it because of the Hale fire all those years ago… After the kanima and the Darach, Derek was willing to make time for studying again. Scott is an alpha too – a true alpha – but Derek is their pack leader, followed by Scott.

The rest of the pack moved into other towns, but also tried to choose colleges not that far away and they come to visit Beacon Hills a lot.

Mostly tough, it´s just Derek, Isaac, Scott and Stiles who meet up for movie nights at one of their homes, though they more often than not pick Derek´s loft – it became Isaac´s home a long time ago, too – as it´s the biggest and the most convenient choice or the McCall´s house, when Melissa isn´t there for them to disturb her.

Rarely, they get together at Stiles´ and Theo´s apartment because if they did, the weres and the chimera most likely would have clawed at each other with how much they dislike the other.

Theo came to Beacon Hills sometime during their senior year in high school and Stiles and Theo got along pretty well since the first meeting between the local pack and the new coming supernatural creature, but the others of the pack couldn´t interact with him long enough without them fighting about something.

Derek still accepted him in their territory, not as a new pack member tough. Even Stiles´ dad isn´t too fond of the chimera, though he tries not to show it to support Stiles having his first relationship.

Therefore, Stiles and Theo always stayed on their own since the beginning when meeting up which the chimera doesn´t mind at all, since he likes having Stiles all to himself.

That became all the more clear when he asked him out one day in their favourite café. He´s sometimes quite possessive and controlling but Stiles has managed to deal with this side of him so far and views it as Theo´s way to show Stiles how much he loves him.

Into their third month of being a couple – the time Stiles started his second year in college – Theo asked him to move in with him into his apartment across town and he did. It´s still quite new since he´s always lived with his dad and never lived alone or with his boyfriend, but he likes it. At first, he considered it to be too early for their relationship to move in with Theo, but the other eventually convinced him as they already knew each other before that.

“Hey buddy!”

He hears Scott calling him over to their regular table while waving wildly with the hand that isn´t occupied balancing his sandwich which makes Stiles grin and wave back just as enthusiastically despite his tiredness. The human walks over though the cafeteria, which fortunately isn´t too crowded, so it´s rather quiet.

“Hey Scotty!” He greets while plumping down across from his best friend and dumping his bag onto the chair beside him.

“How´s it been? The exam?” Eating his lunch, Scott manages to keep most of the food in his mouth while talking.

“Gross”, he criticizes him playfully as some salat drops onto the napkin. It´s responded with a dopey grin that he returns before continuing. “It was ok, I guess… I do hope so. But with how less sleep I got the last night, I managed to do quite well, I´d say.”

Scott smiles at him but quickly got a thoughtful and concerned look. “Why haven´t you slept that long? You said you wanted to go to bed earlier that night to catch up on some sleep so you wouldn´t fall asleep during the exam or get a mental breakdown or something like that.”

“Uhh…”, he shouldn´t have said anything. “It´s nothing, just… I just needed to review some things”, Stiles hoped Scott wouldn´t catch the lie, he didn´t want to talk with him about Theo right know.

Well, he liked to think he got better in cover a lie, but with how Scott frowned at him and moves his food to the side to lean on the table, he wonders when Scott got so astute. “Stiles…You know you can tell me if – “

“Scott! Not again. He´s … We haven´t been fighting again, okay? We…”, he interrupts himself to let out a sigh and rake his hands through his hair. “It´s not… Ughh… Can we just drop it, please?” He looks up and takes his hands out of his hair to rub them on his trousers while wobbling one leg up and down.

His best friend looks at him with concern written all over his face. It literally hurts Stiles to see him worrying so much. “That´s not ok, dude. He´s—”

“Scott… Please!” He cuts him off again. “I know you don´t like him, like at all, but… we´re… Theo wants us to talk later, ok?” He´s still rubbing his hands on his jeans to somehow stop them from sweating so much. It´s a miracle he even could concentrate on the exam without letting his nerves about the following conversation with Theo get the best of him. Now however, he can´t really think about anything else without it flashing through his mind.

Scott doesn´t say something at first, instead he´s staring at him and probably debating if he should push for more or leave it be. Eventually, his shoulders slump down slightly and he sighs. “Okay…” It seems like he wants to say something else, but then stops himself and closes his mouth.

That makes him relax a bit again. “Thanks, Scott!”

The next seconds neither of them speaks. Scott is probably still thinking of ways to convince Stiles of Theo not being good enough for Stiles. The human eventually leans over to his backpack to get out his own sandwich.

“But you´re coming over to Derek´s tomorrow, right?” Scott interrupts the silence.

The change of topic lightens the mood and at the mention of the other wolf Stiles even feels himself beginning to smile. “Has Derek written something? I haven´t looked for any messages yet.”

Scott seems to notice Stiles´ eagerness to see the wolf again and smiles back at his best friend. “Yeah, Derek´s off duty on the weekend so he offered that we could come over. Isaac´s there, too.”

Stiles would be happy to meet up with them, but he doesn´t want do ditch Theo once again. They haven´t made any plans yet, though he´s not keen on having to turn him down after having done it so often over the past weeks because of constantly learning.

However, he cancelled plans with the guys too – plans in general actually – because of having to study.

He should just wait if Theo wants to go out or do something with him on Saturday or if he can manage to go over to Derek´s. But secretly, he hopes that Theo and he can spend time before or after tomorrow, because Stiles hasn´t seen Derek nor Isaac – out of college in Isaac´s case – for probably 4 weeks at all.

Looking guiltily at his best friend, he says: “I´ll think about it and tell you after I´ve spoken to Theo, all right?”

The wolf is still smiling, but it seems more forced than before. “Ok, text me right after?”

“Sure!” Returning the smile, he really hopes he´ll be able to somehow cope with spending time with both his boyfriend and the pack. He´d appreciate doing other things than studying.

That makes him think about the other half of the pack, that has moved a bit further away.

“What´s about Allison, Kira and the others anyway? Have they said something to you about when they´ll be coming home again?”

And the beaming smile on Scott´s face that blossoms at his question is nearly splitting it in half. It´s infectious, so Stiles beams back at his best friend before even knowing the answer.

Scott sits up straighter before starting on what will certainly be a rant about his girlfriend of now nearly 2 years.

It´s pretty much like that for the next 5 minutes, before Stiles is able to ask again about when they will be home next time. When he does, Scott blushes slightly realising he lost himself in writing poetry about Kira once more and tells Stiles about Kira´s, Malia´s and Allison´s plans of driving to Beacon Hills in three weeks when the winter break starts. They yet have spoken to the others about it, so he doesn´t know if they will be coming home too.

The three girls – Kira, Malia and Allison – are at the same college four hours away, while Lydia got a scholarship and now attends university of technology about five hours from the pack. Boyd and Erica preferred to stay together and are only three hours from home. Jackson though moved the farthest, with seven hours to drive home as he too got a grant for being so successful in lacrosse.

Scott and Stiles decide to ask them when they are all together at Derek´s the next day. It´s one more reason for Stiles to come to the little-pack-meeting just so they can all phone or skype and talk to their friends commonly.

He hopes his boyfriend will be in good spirits this afternoon after coming home from work.

The chimera works in one of the leading position in a bank just out of Beacon Hills, that he filled a year after getting his Master of Business Administration and working in different companies for one year after that.

In the middle of their lunch break when Stiles is about to finish his sandwich, Isaac sneaks up behind him without a noise and grins at Scott over the boy´s shoulder. The other werewolf has trouble preventing his lips to twitch upwards, but Stiles seems too focused on his sandwich anyway as he manages to make an even bigger mess out of it than his best friend did moments ago.

The second, Isaac grasps Stiles´ shoulders while simultaneous growling “Watch out!” menacingly into his ear, Stiles shrieks out loud and jumps in his chair. He throws his meal up high in the air and would have fallen to the ground if it wasn´t for Isaac holding him up by his arms. The sandwich nearly hits Scott in the face, who just manages to cash it with his werewolf ability.

Stiles continues to flail his arms wildly around himself, his heart beating quickly in his chest, before he turns around in his chair to look at who is behind him still holding onto his shoulders. There stands Isaac with a huge smirk on his fucking face – that damn sadistic werewolf!

“Y… you! Isaac!” He wheezes while trying to calm his racing heart. “Fu… fuck you!” As he is able to hear Scott laughing his head off over the loud noise of his own heartbeat, he swings in his direction to glare at him. “Fuck you, too! You should be on my side! I´m your best friend since you still soiled your nappy!”

That just makes his friends laugh harder at him and gathering some looks of other students.

Stiles stands up to further throw his arms around as if to prove a point. “Oh my god… You are so… You´re… I don´t even know a word to describe you!”

“It´s too funny… Sorry, but you´re just hilarious when startled.” The blond counters before cackling on.

The boy levels him with a calculating look while narrowing his eyes. “You don´t even mean that!”

“Don´t look so angry, it makes you look like a kicked puppy.” Scott laughs and supports the other werewolf.

“I… what?!” Stiles gapes at the wolf, feeling his face heat up – this time totally not out of shock – before pointing his finger at Scott and Isaac. “You two are the ones looking like puppies, not me!”

“Oh Stiles, you pull it off even better! Isn´t that what Derek actually said last time we wouldn´t watch Star Wars. Again.” Isaac muses with a sly grin on his face.

The other boy´s blush spreads down to his neck and splutters. “He didn´t… That´s not even true!”

“Yes, it is”, Scott intervenes grinning and continues with a wave of his hand to get them to sit down before Stiles can say anything more. “Just eat up your damn sandwich, that I managed to save because you threw it in my face, by the way!”

“That is not my fault!” He complains but grins back at his friend and sits down when he takes his lunch back from Scott.

Isaac claps him one last time on his back with a laugh before rounding the table and sitting beside Scott.

As Scott´s phone vibrates, he immediately grabs it and probably types back his girlfriend due to the sweet smile on his face.

Stiles makes a face and fake gags. That makes Isaac throw him a grin.

“You´re jealous?” Scott laughs when he looks up from his phone.

“Eehh, no!” He grins with a disgusted look on his face and continues with a laugh. “I´ve got my own boyfriend who´d be pretty furious if he knew I´d just be thinking about kissing somebody else. In this case, you should better run!”

Well, that got them to be serious quickly. It would be funny, if it wasn´t so disturbing.

“He´s that envious?” His brows furrowed in concern, Isaac inquires. Scott just looks dumbfounded.

That again… “Good god, guys!” Stiles groans and pauses while putting his sandwich down. He needs his hands to move around for this. “Theo´s not a bad guy. How many times do I have to tell you? He´s just a bit possessive because he loves me a lot, that´s all.”

When neither of them responds, he sighs and continues with a softer tone. “Just leave it, ok? He loves me, I love him. Please don´t begrudge me for that.”

Scott smiles a weak smile at that and looks briefly at his friend beside him. “We don´t begrudge you for anything. It´s just…” Again, a glance at Isaac who encourages him with a soft smile. “It´s… As you know, we´re not… we don´t really like Theo -“ That gets a snort and a twitch of the corner of his lips from Stiles. “but we want you to be happy. You deserve to be that, as well as we two do, and Derek and the rest of the pack. And other too of course, but I don´t want to list all of them now… What I´m trying to say is, that if Theo makes you happy then we´re happy, too. I know we´re making it harder for you because you´re always standing between Theo and us, so –“

“Scott…” Stiles interrupts. “You know, I understand that.”

“I know, but you shouldn´t. I think we should try better to get along. It´s about time we comport with each other as you´re a couple … uh… I think for nearly six months already, right?” There´s a pause where he first looks at Stiles to agree who nods at him and then Scott glances at Isaac as if to ask if he wants to add something, but the other already looks at Stiles.

“Maybe, we can talk with Derek later and think about meeting again with Theo to talk or just go out together or something like that?” Isaac suggests uncertainly.

Scott smiles at him reassuringly.

“I´d like that!” Stiles smiles brightly at his friends.

He feels himself practically vibrating at the thought. If he thinks about the possibility that all of them – him, the pack and Theo – would be able to spend time together without bickering, he indeed would like that very much. It´s not like he knows what it´s like to spend time with both his boyfriend and his pack, so he never guessed he would be so happy if it seemed possible.

“I´ll talk to Theo as soon as I´m home and he´s back from work.” Stiles informs them cheerfully before remembering that his boyfriend wanted to talk to him, too. “But I don´t know yet if I´ll be at Derek´s tomorrow, as Theo may have plans, so I´ll text you if he wants to meet to try again with getting along so you can talk about it with the others.”

His best friend smiles at him. “Alright, try to convince him.”

“Use all of your power of persuasion, but don´t do anything I wouldn´t do!” The other werewolf leers at him with a wink and receives a grin from Scott.

“Yeesh!” Oh well, there is the blush before he splutters. “I wouldn´t even go as far as that, dude!”

They like to tease him about still being a virgin a lot, but he doesn´t think he will ever get used to it.

Isaac sighs and puts on a serious face. “We know, sweet Stiles, we know. You´re our little innocent boy…”

At that Scott roars with laughter which prompts Isaac to smirk at Stiles who just gapes at him.

“That… You´re… I´m not your little innocent boy!” He eventually gets out a bit too high-pitched, but his friends choose to ignore his lame protest in favour of cackling on.

Oh, fuck them!

 


	3. Chapter 3

After his last course, he feels the tiredness in every bone and just manages to drive home with sinking eyes but thankfully not falling asleep.

He just waved goodbye to Chuck and Teresa, two of the people he likes most out of the students in his courses. They hit it off pretty quickly after they first met at the beginning of their first year in college and became close friend since then.

Teresa is at the same age as Stiles and is awesome with her cleverness. They like to argue about everything that they disagree with each other. It can be something Harris said that they think is wrong for each a different reason or just what actor in the recently released film is hotter.

Chuck is like the younger brother he never had. He´s a year younger than Stiles and Teresa, though just as smart.

Over the time in college these two already met the pack on some occasions and Stiles still remembers his nerves about how they wouldn´t get along, just as it is with Theo and the pack, but he was able to calm down as he realised that even Derek seemed to like them.

The alpha isn´t as distanced as he was all those years ago, but he rather got quite protective of the pack – sometimes especially of Stiles for a reason the boy hasn´t figured out yet, maybe because he still is the weak human who cannot even protect himself with a bow like Allison can – so it has been a big relieve when Derek deemed them to be alright.

That is the same reason why it has been difficult at the beginning of his relationship with Theo as it became even more obvious than when they were just friends that his pack couldn´t stand him.

Stiles hopes his boyfriend will want to wipe the slate clean too and get to know his other friends better.

He already met Teresa and Chuck a few times, but Theo always claims the girl hits on Stiles and ogles him, so he tries to minimize them meeting when he is with his boyfriend to prevent them hating each other like it is the case with the pack.

Once Stiles parks his jeep at their house – Theo´s parents passed it to him since they moved across the country – he recognizes that Theo´s car isn´t there yet, so he thinks that a quick nap wouldn´t hurt.

As soon as his head hits the cushions on the couch, he is gone.

 

\-------------------

 

“Stiles?”

He is pulled from his slumber by Theo calling his name as he shuts the front door.

“Babe, you´re home?” He calls again while the boy on the couch tiredly rubs his eyes and struggles to sit up.

“Yeah… yeah, I´m here in the living room.” He calls out with his voice still rough from his brief nap.

Standing up, Stiles shuffles over to his boyfriend who moved to the kitchen to look through the fridge.

“Mhh…” The boy mumbles and snuggles into the other´s back. They are about the same height, so he just has to let his head fall onto his shoulder wrapping his arms around his waist. “I´m tired! You want to go straight to bed?” He jokes, as it is just early evening.

“Good for you! I´m hungry!” Theo snaps, pushes Stiles from his shoulder and turns around to face him. “Haven´t you been here since the afternoon?”

He is momentarily taken aback by the harsh tone, his arms dropping to his sides. 

“I… Yes, I got home around 4, but – “

“And you didn´t even think about doing the shopping or fucking cook something. As you are aware, we are living together, so each one has to help to keep the house, not only the one who owns the darned thing.”

He gulps. That´s just mean, he does more housekeeping than his boyfriend and he never complains, because he usually is more often at home than him. However, he tries to stay calm. Maybe, he had a hard day at work. “You know I´m helping… I do the shopping, the cooking or cleaning just as much as you do.”

“That´s ridiculous! I´m fucking working most of the time and you´re still in college…” He barks back at Stiles and grabs a bear out of the fridge before shutting it.

“Yes, I´m still in college, but I´m not doing nothing. I told you about the exam today, and even in the last weeks when I´ve been studying, I´ve helped you and cooked dinner for us when you got home.” By now, he´s starting to get upset. Theo makes it sound like he is some slugger.

“Oh, how generous of you!” Theo moves to the living room and Stiles follows him.

“Theo, what is up with you?” Stiles tries again, in a softer voice, pushing his comment to the back of his mind. Perhaps, it did happen something at work that has got him so enraged and he just needs to talk about it.

As Theo sits down on the couch, Stiles stopping a few feet away, he sighs annoyed. “Damn! Just go do the shopping or something so we won´t have the same freaking problem tomorrow.” He snarls and flings his free arm in the direction of the front door.

That pisses Stiles off! He´s not just somebody who he can boss around.

“You´re being an ass! I´m out so you can fucking cool down without you venting your wrath on me.” With that he storms out of the room, grabs his key and wallet and slams the front door behind himself, ignoring Theo shouting his name. He is off with his jeep before he can reach him.

 

\-------------------

 

One hour later, he pulls into their driveway, but makes no move to get out of his jeep.

He´s still angry, at Theo and at himself in some way too. He at least should have stayed awake until his boyfriend came home, because of the talk he wanted to have with Stiles, or he should have gone to grab something for dinner instead of lying down to sleep. A few hours longer staying awake before getting a full night of sleep would not have hurt him.

Still, it´s not okay how Theo behaved either. The way he talked to Stiles, like he didn´t care about him but thought of him like someone he could just order around. It hurt to hear his boyfriend say these things to him. Even if he had a bad day he shouldn´t rant at Stiles because of that.

However, maybe Stiles could have prevented their fight by being there when he came home and comforting him somehow.

They just need to sort it out. His exams are finished for now and hopefully Theo will have some time too, so they can go out as a couple or just do something together again. Stiles doesn´t want their time to be ruined by a dumb conflict.

With that in mind, he finally gets out and moves around to the trunk to get the supplies he actually got from the supermarket earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

His heart is beating fast with nerves, when he opens their front door. He shuts it and moves to the kitchen to put away the supplies.

His boyfriend is at the counter besides the sink putting away his empty bottle of beer and Stiles waits for him to acknowledge his presence, so he stays in the entrance of the kitchen.

As Theo turns around to face him, Stiles mentally takes to step back at the deep scowl that is thrown his way.

“Fancy meeting you here!” He comments in a nasty voice.

“What´s that supposed to mean?” Stiles frowns in confusion, while putting the shopping bag next to Theo onto the counter.

“You prick called me an ass just before running out of the house!” Theo snaps and glares at him.

“You were the one bossing me around and describing me as too idle to do anything in the house.” Stiles tries to stay calm but cannot prevent himself from rising his voice slightly, the bag besides him forgotten.

“Because you laid on the couch lazing around… Are you saying that´s not being fucking lazy to you?!” The were shouts.

Before Stiles is able to disagree, Theo growls angrily from deep within his chest, while his eyes flash a bright yellow. “Where have you been the last hour anyway?? And don´t even think about lying to me, that you´ve been at the store the whole damn time!” He points dismissively at the bag.

Why is his boyfriend yelling at him about something so simple? He tries to stamp down the uneasiness that flares up in his gut at the flashing eye and barely manages to hold in a wince. His hands that he wipes on his jeans are slightly quivering though, as he replies in an upset voice. “First of all, I haven´t been lazing around! I´ve been stressing over that exam for the last three weeks, as you know, so it´s completely reasonable that I´m tired. And secondly, what do you mean you won´t believe me, if I said I´ve only been to the store? Where – “

There is a loud bang as Theo pounds his fist on the counter, while taking a step forward and he bellows right in Stiles´ face. “You seriously expect me to believe you haven´t run off to your pack?? I´m not as dumb as you apparently think I am, you idiot!”

For a moment Stiles just stands rooted to the spot, only able to stare at the other. He has never been that furious, it is literally scaring him.

When he eventually gets some words out, they are quieter and come out shaking. “No… I don´t think you´re… I haven´t been to the pack or elsewhere… I´ve only been to the store.”

That is answered with a long hard stare, which makes the boy extremely uncomfortable because he cannot make out how Theo will react next and he looks down at his hands that he fumbles with nervously.

As the coyote interrupts the silence, Stiles jumps faintly, even though his voice isn´t as angry or loud.  “You´re aware of me not liking them and if you run off like that, it´s predictable that I think you´ll go to them and tell them bullshit how I´d be at fault of our fight. I have no impact on how stressed the workday will be, so you can´t expect me to always be in the best moods when I come home and see you doing nothing – “

Stiles looks up from his hands. “Theo, I would have gone shopping, I – “

“Don´t cut me short!!” His boyfriend barks and Stiles takes an involuntary step back while snapping his mouth shut, before Theo continues in a normal volume. “My job is hard and exhausting, so it would be nice of you to fetch some things if you´re already home, don´t you think?”

The boy watches the yellow disappear from his eyes, his face morphing back to a calm look.

If Stiles thinks of it from Theo´s perspective, he is right, he indeed should have prepared something for dinner before relaxing. There would have been plenty of time to rest after that. It was selfish of him to think he was the only one having a tiring day.

“Yes… I´m sorry. It was dumb of me, sorry…” He mumbles and lets his head hang down again. How could he have been so stupid and egoistically, and to top it he also ranted at his boyfriend because of it. So, it is understandably of Theo to say he has been lazy and to react like that.

“Just don´t let it happen again, ok? Come here!” Theo says and tugs him forward with an arm around his waist and the other hand lifting his head before pressing a quick kiss on his lips, stroking his cheek.

Stiles relaxes into the embrace, moving his own arms around the other´s torso, and lays his head onto the shoulder. “´M sorry…”, he mumbles into his shirt.

They stand like that for a moment, embracing each other, before Stiles moves to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “I should put away the groceries. You can go take a shower, if you want.”

“Yeah, I´ll go quickly!” He mutters with a smile on his face, before walking around him to the doorway.

Stiles turns around and stops Theo with a hand on his wrist. “Do you want me to prepare you something to eat?”

“Something small, a sandwich maybe.”

“Ok, I´ll make you one!” The younger smiles, before turning around again.

 

\-------------------

 

While he moves around in the kitchen, he hears the shower being turned on and off again later, and after some time, his boyfriend comes back down the stairs.

Stiles just puts the finishing touch to the sandwich before two arms encircle his waist and a warm chest is pressed to his back. He leans into the embrace and relaxes his body. That is the way they should have welcomed each other not three hours ago.

“Mmh, maybe I´ll start forgiving you for later if the sandwich tastes as good as it looks.” Theo mumbles into his boyfriend´s neck.

Stiles huffs out a laugh and turns in Theo´s arms. “I know they´re your favorites!”

“Indeed, they are!” He smiles, and Stiles pecks his lips and passes him the plate with the sandwich, which Theo takes and they both sit down at the kitchen table.

For some time, while Theo eats, they sit in silence, as Stiles searches for a way to ask his boyfriend about tomorrow when he would like to meet the pack while simultaneously waiting for him to start the conversation he wanted to have.

Then the were finishes his meal, puts the plate away and comes back to Stiles.

“So…” The older starts and looks at him with a serious expression. “There´s something we need to talk about.”

Stiles sighs. “Yeah…” Stiles is not keen on having the following discussion, but it´s not like he has an option in this.

“Right.” His boyfriend answers and sits up straighter, as if to organize himself. “I want you to give me a reasonable explanation of why you don´t want to have sex with me.”

“Theo… I already told you that I´m not – “ Stiles tries, but is interrupted.

“A reasonable explanation!” Theo reminds him in a louder voice.

“I´m not ready, yet. That is a reasonable explanation.”

The were sighs. “Do you love me?”

That came unexpected. “Yes, of course. You know I do.”

“Then, shouldn´t a couple that loves one another be willing to have sex with each other?!” Theo question and gives him a challenging look.

Stiles doesn´t answer right away. “I think so, yeah. But you need to understand me – “

“No buts! I understand that you´re scared. You told me multiple times… And every time, I told you it´s not something to be scared of! Maybe you just have to get it over with to get my point.” Theo reasons impatiently.

Stiles remains silence while thinking. His boyfriend is right that you sometimes must face your fears to realize it´s nothing to be afraid of, but Stiles doesn´t think it is the same in this case. He just cannot explain it, even to himself. “I just need some more time – “

He is interrupted again. “I´m tired of this. Just get your act together!”

With that Theo stands up before stomping up the stairs while Stiles stays on his seat and looks dumbfounded towards the empty chair in front of him where seconds ago his boyfriend sat.

That didn´t go as expected. It was even worse…

It is just rude to be expected to _get your act together_ , especially when you are talking about a relationship.

To Stiles, this issue isn´t finished. He won´t let his boyfriend expect from him to just get his first time over with. It should be more than that.

He wants it to be something special, not rushed and feeling pressured into.

 

\-------------------

 

After some time, he goes upstairs, but postpones the topic for some other time, when they are both well rested and calmed down.

Theo is in their bedroom and pulls off his shirt and the sweatpants he put on after his shower to change into his pajama bottoms. Stiles chooses to do the same and gets ready for bed.

Minutes later, Stiles comes back from the bathroom and stops at the foot of their bed, while Theo sits at his bedside.

“Scott asked if I wanted to meet with him and the pack tomorrow…” Stiles asks out of the blue. The talk with his friends in the cafeteria came to his mind again while he was in the bathroom. He wanted to bring it up before going to bed so he could inform the others.

There´s silence, before his boyfriend stands up and looks at him. He looks mad.

He snorts angrily. “You´re unbelievable!”

Stiles raises his eyebrows in wonder, but before he can respond, Theo moves forward and carries on.

“You study for weeks, bury yourself in books and after that you don´t even think about us doing something together, but run off to your so-called friends,” he spats and stops right in front of Stiles, “who frequently make you spend your free time with them instead of doing something with your boyfriend! And you don’t even seem to care!”

Stiles takes an involuntary step back. The were raised his voice with every word until he nearly roared with his eyes becoming yellow and his face morphing lightly into the one of his beta-shift.

Stiles is speechless for a second, but then responds in a slightly wavering voice, but tries to keep his words firm. “That is not true…”

“Oh really?! As well as you claiming you love me??” Theo bellows and carries on without a pause. “I don´t believe you! I give you everything, you live in my house, I care for you and love you genuinely. So, what are you doing for our relationship?? You avoid spending time with you boyfriend, find it disgusting to sleep with me –“

The younger interrupts his boyfriend´s false allegation. This time, he is able to maintain a strong voice. “I do not! I told y –“

“Don´t disrupt me!” The were yells and takes another step towards Stiles, so they stand right in front of each other. “You hardly put effort in our relationship. Don´t you –“

“Theo, I apply myself –” He is not able to finish his sentence before he is again interrupted.

His head is suddenly turned to the side and he has to take a step to the right to keep his balance. The smack and the pain in his cheek reach his mind a second later and he registers that he just got slapped in the face by his boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like the fanfiction so far:)  
> I changed just a little bit of the end of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles puts one hand on his cheek and looks back at his boyfriend with fear and hurt in his eyes. Theo still has an angry countenance, but it quickly changes to a guilty one.

“Stiles, I…” He moves his hand forward to touch the other, but Stiles draws back out of reach.

“You… you hit me…” He whispers while still holding his cheek.

“I´m sorry…” Again, Theo tries to touch Stiles cheek, but once more the other moves back.

“Don´t. Why…? You hit me!” Stiles repeats in a breathy voice, as if to clarify to himself what just happened. His boyfriend slapped him!

“Stiles, listen…” The were moves forward hesitantly but doesn´t try to touch him again. “Can we sit down?”

Theo walks backwards slowly and sits down on the foot of the bed, while Stiles just looks at him.

“No, I… I´ll stand…” He eventually says because right now he prefers to keep some space between them. He can feel his eyes well up with tears he doesn´t want to shed and his body is trembling slightly.

“Sit down, babe.” Theo repeats calmly.

There is a short break, but it is better to not further stretch Theo´s patience when he is upset, so he moves to sit down next to the were while keeping enough distance and looking straight forward.

Theo turns towards him. “Stiles, look at me, please…”

There is no reaction.

“Stiles…”

Abruptly, he turns around and says in a quiet hoarse voice. “Why should I listen? Why should I stay here listening to you instead of walking right out of that door?” He points a finger to their bedroom door.

His boyfriend looks at him for a while before answering in an apologetical voice. “Please… I´m sorry. The anger built up since afternoon and only grew when you told me you wanted to spend time with your friends instead of with me,” he spat the word slightly even though he tried to suppress it.

“Still… You hit me… That is… That´s not ok…” Stiles whispers, while involuntarily facing away from his boyfriend and brushes a tear away that escaped his eye.

He technically knows that he should be grabbing his stuff and take off somewhere other than here with his boyfriend after he just hit him and after all the arguing, but deep down he also knows that it´s not his Theo who would hurt him. They are both just stressed and all…

“Stiles… I´m so sorry…” The were breathes. “How can I make up for that? I´ll show you, how much I love you, babe.”

Theo slides toward his boyfriend until he can put one hand on Stiles´ one to stop the tremors. He didn´t even realize that he dug his fingers into his thigh to stop them from shaking.

Stiles looks down at their hands and doesn´t say anything. He doesn´t know what to do… to break up or to give him a second chance.

“Stiles, I would never hurt you again, you know that it wasn´t me…Give me a chance to prove it to you.” Theo squeezes his hand briefly before pressing his lips on Stiles´ cheek in a peck.

Maybe some other would leave and never come back, but Stiles has loved this man for possibly even more than the six months of them being a couple, so he doesn´t think he can just leave all this behind.

“Ok,” he eventually answers and looks up to his boyfriend, “but please don´t waste the chance.”

Theo smiles at him and kisses him again, this time on his lips. “You won´t regret it.”

Stiles smiles back at him.

“Let´s go for a trip to the lake the next day. I´ll prepare everything and you can just look forward to tomorrow.” The were suggests delighted.

“That sounds like a good idea!” The other says slightly consoled before remembering that the pack wanted to meet up. “Oh…”

“What´s up?” Theo asks, his smile slipping off his face.

“Nothing, it´s just… the pack – “ He hesitantly begins.

“Oh, come one,” he rolls his eyes. “You can see them some other time. Tomorrow, we´ll have a nice day, just you and me!”

“Alright!” Stiles agrees. He´ll just ask the pack if they want to meet on Sunday, too.

 

\-------------------

 

Some time later, the couple is lying in bed with Stiles cuddling up to Theo who embraces him with one arm.

Stiles wrote the pack about Sunday, but nobody has answered yet. His boyfriend wasn´t that impressed about his plan but remained silent.

“Good night, Theo.”

He feels the press of lips on his head, before there is a whispered “Good night!” in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) I know that this chapter is a short one, but I´ll try to post more frequently and longer chapters! :)


End file.
